As Well As You
by KareshiKanojo
Summary: Tujuh tahun memang bukanlah waktu yang cepat, tapi bukan pula waktu yang lambat. Kerinduan itu akhirnya tumpah disaat keduanya bertemu sewaktu tahun ajaran baru. Untuk mengikuti challenge nona Gee-san #CPC2016


**.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Free! milik Ooji Kouji- _sensei_ & Nishiya Futoshi- _sensei_ , As Well As You alias AWAY adalah persembahan dari KareshiKanojo.

 _ **Genre:**_ _Friendship, Slice of Life_

 _ **Rate:**_ T

 _ **Type:**_ _Oneshot only_.

 _ **Warning:**_ Makoto x Momo, ya... kami tahu keduanya adalah _super crack pair_ tapi mereka berdua adalah _OTP_ salah satu dari kami. Selebihnya, dalam cerita kami ini kemungkinan akan ditemui adanya _plot mainstream_ , EYD yang payah, terkesan maksa, _OOC_ dan lain-lain jadi harap dimaklumi. _Fanfic_ ini kami buat untuk mengikuti _event_ dengan _hashtag #CPC2016_ dari Geesha Ganita Andika yang dimulai tanggal 1 Juni 2016 sampai tanggal 30 Juni 2016.

 **.**

 _ **So please guys, if our prologue doesn't suit you well... you can click back to whenever you come before, and don't blame us if you still wanna continue read the story.**_

 **.**

 _ **WE HAVE ALREADY WARNED YOU!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mikoshiba Momotarou.

Makoto dengan jelas menatap satu nama diantara para anak didiknya yang baru saja masuk tahun ini. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pertemuan waktu itu akan kembali terulang, terutama kini saat dirinya menjadi wali kelas tempat Momo berada. Guru muda satu itu hanya bisa berharap semoga saja anak laki-laki yang namanya ia perhatikan sedari tadi takkan mengenalinya.

Yah tentu saja, ia pun juga mungkin takkan bisa mengenali Momo karena ia bertemu Momo terakhir sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika Makoto masih berusia tujuhbelas tahun dan Momo berusia delapan tahun.

Makoto menghela nafas sejenak, lalu berdiri dari kursi kerjanya di ruang guru. Beberapa guru telah mendahuluinya untuk masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing, membuatnya ingin melangkahkan kaki cepat-cepat ke kelasnya sendiri. Sebelumnya, pemuda duapuluh empat tahun tersebut memberikan salam kepada para guru tersisa disana kemudian barulah ia beranjak pergi melewati koridor demi koridor dan menuruni tangga menuju ke kelas yang harus mendapatkan pengajarannya. Tak lupa buku presensi tipis di tangannya ia gabungkan bersama beberapa buku paket yang dibawanya dengan tangan kiri.

Belum pernah Makoto mengalami hal ini, debaran jantungnya tak juga mau memelankan _ritme_ -nya. Semua karena Momo. Makoto gugup, sangat gugup, bertemu dengannya.

Lagi, helaan nafas pendek terjadi. Makoto mulai memasang wajah tersenyumnya yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun juga, kecuali dirinya sendiri, dan memantapkan dirinya memasuki ruang kelas I-B berperan sebagai guru serta wali kelas yang baik di mata para muridnya. Sontak hampir semua anak didiknya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan berteriak histeris membuat riuh suasana kelas yang tadinya cukup tenang.

"Sudah... sudah... tenang dulu semuanya. Hari ini kita mulai dengan perkenalan saja terlebih dahulu, juga menceritakan sedikit tentang kehidupan kalian sebelum menjadi murid SMA disini."

Sepasang _iris_ hijau kekuningan itu tak sengaja bertemu dengan sepasang _iris_ kuning madu yang tengah menatapnya penuh selidik. Namun hanya sesaat saja, pemuda berambut _wavy_ acak oranye tersebut malah mengerling genit _a la_ perempuan murahan ke arah Makoto.

Makoto berdeham sebentar untuk mengembalikan syok ringan yang dideritanya secepat kilat.

" _Ehem_... jadi perkenalannya dimulai dari bapak dulu."

Sang guru muda kemudian menghadap papan tulis putih, mencari _boardmarker non-permanent_ yang berada di lekukan tengah-tengah bawah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih sedikit kusam itu. Ia menuliskan namanya dalam huruf _kanji_ perlahan-lahan, meski garis penekanannya cukup tebal. Menampilkan sebuah deretan nama bertuliskan **TACHIBANA MAKOTO** , yang terlihat elegan dan rapi. Disusul dengan kata-kata **"Aku adalah wali kelas I-B, salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya."**

Makoto memang tipe guru yang apa adanya, dan sangat ramah. Begitulah mengapa ia menjadi guru terpopuler dan difavoritkan oleh sebagian besar warga perempuan disana, tak hanya siswi bahkan guru serta CS ***** di sekolah tersebut. ( ***** _Cleaning Service_ )

Wajar saja, dengan tampilan pemuda ganteng ber- _aura_ kebapakan yang membuat hati cenat-cenut binti _doki-doki_ mayoritas perempuan, ditambah dengan tatapan mata sayu nan menawan itulah Makoto tanpa disadarinya menjadi incaran dalam hati mereka semua.

Momo mengerutkan dahinya sembari bersedeku di atas meja.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat nama wali kelasnya sebelum akhirnya ia memainkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum penuh rasa puas. Entah apa yang sedang pemuda itu pikirkan, namun sepertinya terasa tak benar jika dilakukan nantinya.

"Tachibana- _sensei_...,"

Makoto membubuhkan tanda _fullstop_ tepat disaat Momo memanggil namanya, lalu membalikkan badannya serta merta mengarah pada si empunya rambut _wavy_ acak oranye yang melakukan _highfive_ bersama kedua orang teman di samping kanan serta kirinya. Wali kelas berambut sedikit acak berwarna hijau kekuningan itupun tersenyum.

"Ya?"

"Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi _sensei_ sungguh mirip dengan kenalan saya sewaktu masih kecil, bahkan... namanya pun sama."

"Oh ya? Mungkin kebetulan. Jadi... masih adakah yang perlu ditanyakan lagi sebelum bapak membacakan presensi kehadiran sebelum kalian melakukan perkenalan satu persatu maju ke depan?"

Momo menggeleng pertanda cukup baginya. Setelahnya Makoto mulai fokus membacakan nama demi nama para murid dalam naungannya di kelas I-B tersebut hingga sampai ke sebuah nama _familiar_ ditelinganya, Mikoshiba Momotarou, yang tadi sempat bertanya padanya. Makoto tentu saja masih ingat dengan jelas akan sosok Momo kecil dimana dulu ia sering diajak main bersama ketika mengunjungi kakak kelasnya, Mikoshiba Seijuro, untuk urusan OSIS.

Di matanya, Momo kecil tak berubah banyak, hanya tinggi badan saja yang tampak cukup drastis perkembangannya. Tujuh tahun memang bukanlah waktu yang cepat, tapi bukan pula waktu yang lambat. Sama seperti yang lain, Momo menjawab dengan singkat dan jelas. Kemudian Makoto melanjutkan lagi mengabsensi murid-murid yang tersisa.

Setelah selesai, Makoto mulai mengambil tumpukan kertas yang memang sudah disediakannya dan minta dibawakan oleh salah satu penjaga sekolah ketika dirinya masih sibuk berkutat di dalam kantor guru tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Lalu membagikannya kepada murid satu kelas. Isinya tentang _draft_ pembelajaran yang akan ia sampaikan dari hari ke hari selama satu semester ke depan.

" _Nah_... bapak harap kalian simpan dan pelajari isi kertas itu baik-baik. Sekarang kita mulai perkenalannya. Maju satu persatu sesuai nomer absensi, bapak akan mendengarkan dari sini."

Makoto mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi perlahan, membuat ia senyaman mungkin untuk meresapi empatpuluh perkenalan dari setiap anak didiknya, untuk mengenal mereka semua lebih jauh tentu. Namun tetap saja, Momo lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian bagi guru muda tersebut.

Suara-suara samar terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Makoto sudah menebaknya, murid baru biasanya memang begini jika disuruh maju untuk perkenalan. Takut-takut, sedikit malu-malu, mencoba menahan gemetaran, keringat dingin, demam panggung, canggung, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia dulu juga begitu sebenarnya, _ah_... jadi teringat masa lalu disaat ia masuk kelas 1 SMA di Iwatobi.

Sadarlah Makoto, jangan dulu membiarkan dirimu terkena _daydreaming_ pagi ini.

Perkenalan murid baru satu persatu memang awalnya berjalan terlambat, terlebih banyak diantara mereka yang cukup kacau ketika mengenalkan diri di hadapan yang lain. Detik demi detik berlalu, hingga akhirnya pemuda dengan _iris_ berwarna oranye itu maju mengenalkan dirinya. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa tatapan Makoto terus tertuju pada Momo. Entah _pheromone_ macam apa yang membuatnya bisa begitu menarik di mata si _Orca_.

Momo memulainya dengan menyebut nama lengkap, yang dideskripsikannya selama empatpuluh detik. Kemudian ia menyebutkan hobi diteruskan alasan mengapa ia memilih sekolah disini. Makoto menyunggingkan senyum puas, Momo kecilnya kini sudah beranjak remaja. Walaupun ia hanya mampu memandanginya dari jauh, Makoto sudah bahagia luar dalam.

Giliran Momo selesai, si pemuda pun duduk ke kursinya. Menunggu sisa murid-murid yang belum melakukan perkenalan hingga bel sekolah tanda berakhirnya sesi pertama dan kedua berdentang. Semuanya terlihat gembira, dan berebut menuju ke kantin.

Hanya ada empat atau lima murid yang masih setia menempelkan pantat mereka diatas kursi masing-masing, sembari memakan bento buatan sendiri maupun buatan ibu atau pacar. Termasuk si _Beaver_ yang lincah itu. Bedanya ialah ia hanya memakan roti lapis isi sendirian.

Makoto sesekali melirik ke arah meja tempat Momo bersarang sembari membereskan berkas-berkas beberapa laporan yang tadi sempat ia baca beberapa ketika acara perkenalan para murid kelasnya masih berlangsung. Sialnya, Momo juga menatapnya. Bukan tatapan heran, melainkan tak percaya. Roti lapis isinya sudah ludes ia telan. Jangan-jangan Momo mengenali sosok Makoto yang pernah ia kenal dulu. Lupakan, yang paling penting Makoto harus segera kembali ke ruang guru sekarang.

"Tachibana- _sensei_!"

Laju langkah kaki Makoto tertahan, seseorang tengah mencengkeram lengan kanannya. Guru muda itu menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati wajah Momo yang kelihatan sedih. Ia membelalak sejenak, lalu berkedip beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ada apa Mikoshiba?"

"Bisakah _sensei_ ikut dengan saya sebentar saja? Ada sesuatu yang harus saya bicarakan dengan _sensei_."

"Tentu, bapak bisa. Tapi setelah bapak meletakkan dokumen ini di ruang guru. Setuju?"

Momo mengangguk riang, kemana roti lapis isi yang dijejalkan sampai penuh ke mulut lalu membuat muka bahagia barusan menghilang? _Ah_ ya sudahlah, itu bukan urusan penting.

Pintu ruang kelas I-B terbuka, menandai kepergian Makoto dari dalam ruangan ke kantor para guru. Ia tersenyum kala berpapasan dengan beberapa murid dari kelas lain dan membungkukkan badan hormat ketika bertemu dua atau tiga guru yang lebih senior di jalanan koridor sekolah. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba juga disana, dan meletakkan dua buah _file_ berisikan berkas-berkas penting tentang sekolah ini dan isinya.

Begitu berbalik ingin keluar dari ruangan, dirinya hampir saja menubruk badan Momo yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut. Pemuda itu ternyata mengekor dibelakangnya, bikin kaget saja.

"Mikoshiba? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Menurut _sensei_? Ayo, keburu bel masuk bunyi. Ini sangat penting."

"Maaf, Makoto- _senpai_. Biar nanti saya yang bertanggung jawab jika wakil kepala sekolah menanyakan keberadaan _senpai_. Jika memang benar urusannya sangat penting, apa boleh buat kan?"

Salah seorang dari guru yang usianya terpaut setahun lebih muda dari Makoto diketahui bernama Ryugazaki Rei, tersenyum sambil menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya yang melorot dari tempatnya. Ia dulu juga mantan murid di SMA yang sama dengan si rambut hijau kekuningan itu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Rei."

"Sama-sama."

Setelahnya, tangan Momo yang terlihat kecil itu menggenggam erat tangan Makoto, seolah ia tak mau dipisahkan darinya. Pemuda itu menggiring gurunya ke arah gerbang depan, keluar dari sekolah sebentar karena diizinkan oleh satpam berkat Makoto, melewati beberapa jalanan lurus hingga tiba di sebuah gang sepi tak banyak orang berlalu lalang. Sunyi sekali.

Makoto tak habis pikir, ada urusan sepenting apa sampai-sampai ia dibawa ke tempat semacam ini. kalau memang penting dan mendesak, tak perlu ke tempat seperti ini juga bukan?

Momo memandanginya tanpa berkedip, ada kilatan sedih juga bahagia tercampur melalui kedua netranya yang berwarna kuning madu itu. Makoto terkesiap, mungkinkah Momo mengenalinya? Apakah mungkin anak ini ingat kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu? Padahal mereka berdua sudah berubah banyak, tidak... tidak... yang berubah bisa saja hanya Makoto seorang.

"Mako... _chan_... aku... rindu... padamu...,"

Airmata Makoto tumpah, padahal pemuda duapuluhempat tahun tersebut tak memerasnya secara paksa. Buliran airmatanya keluar sendiri, ia terharu. Pasalnya, Momo masih tetap mengingatnya meski mereka sudah terpisah oleh rentang waktu selama tujuh tahun dan juga jarak. Makoto langsung merengkuh tubuh kecil namun kekar milik Momo, ia juga rindu, teramat sangat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Momo."

Kini giliran Momo lah yang tersedu sedan di pelukan Makoto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Owari**_

 **a/n** :

Alhamdulillah kami panjatkan syukur kehadirat Allah SWT karena karya ini bisa selesai tercipta sebelum tanggal 30 Juni :') /jangan nangis woi/

Dengan ini kami, KareshiKanojo bisa mengikuti _challenge_ dari Gee- _san_ #CPC2016 sesuai janji. Padahal awalnya sama sekali tak ada ide untuk _challenge_ ini karena semua ide sudah mentok untuk _challenge-challenge_ lain. /eaaaa curhat/ #hush

Jadi kemungkinan karya ini gagal sangatlah tinggi, dan sama sekali tidak tercipta momens yang terkesan _fluff_ atau _romance_ disini. Sudahlah, mungkin karena karya ini dibuat saat kepepet, mengingat _deadline_ -nya tanggal 30 besok. Lagipula hitung-hitung _fic_ ini sekalian kami persembahkan kepada salah satu dari kami, Yuri, yang akan berulang tahun tanggal 1 Juli besok.

 _Otanjoubi omedeto,_ Yuri- _nee_ ^0^/

Akhir kata, kami ucapkan terimakasih bagi kalian yang telah mau repot-repot membaca _fic_ ini dengan ataupun tanpa me- _review_ -nya. * _ojigi_ *


End file.
